The Princess and Servant
by RoxasKalmus
Summary: There's a war raging on a different world sending a clumsy princess and her loyal servant/best friend into the keybares' world in hopes for refuge. With different names the girls find love and friendship just as the evil follows them to this new world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever fanfiction that I've posted on the internet. I have no idea what I'm doing really. I'm going to rate it like T or M or something because of some of the words. I hope you like it......**

_3/24/09_

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what to do. At this point I'm just seeking comfort from my writings. We are now on a strange ship traveling through the stars. The princess is hysterical, her sobs just won't stop. It seems as if our lives are slipping through our fists like sand. The queen and king are gone; it's just me and her now. A princess and her servant. This is no way a princess should spend her night just before her birthday. Though no matter how hard I try, the Princess won't let me do anything. I can quote her words now when I ask her if there is something I could get her. She just simply says, 'I don't want a servant. I want a friend, so stop asking.' She sobs. So I merely sit here with her as company. They say our ship will land tomorrow on an unknown word. They said that we are not to talk of our past lives and that our names will be changed, no matter how much we don't want too. The princess is taking her middle name as her first, Avery. I have chosen my middle name as well, Rae. They say I can no longer right my real name in my journal and they ripped my old pages out and hid them. That angers me._

_I don't know what awaits us on this new world, but I know it has to be better than the war that is raging on ours. I hope that __Le,__ I mean, Avery can have normal life. I swear on my life that nothing will ever happen to the princess. _

_Great they are saying that my new entry says too much about us and they are taking this one too. I better get this back, or else._

_~Rae~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first little journal entery thingy. I hope you like this chapter that explains what's happening. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I'm really trying pretty hard to make this sound good. Thanks again ^.^**

Chapter 1

I closed my notebook and sighed. The princess still lay on the seat in front of me. Her makeup ran down her face from the tears and she just merely stared at the ceiling. At least her sobs have stopped, I thought to myself.

"De- I mean, Rae. Do you think people will like us on this new world? What if we are too different?" I knew she was trying to keep her mind off her parents, but why such a sad question?

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Avery." I smiled the fake smile that I knew looked completely real.

"Don't give me that crap." Avery sighed, her long blonde bangs fell over her deep blue eyes, "I've known you since we were little. I can see right through your stupid fake smiles."

That was true. We had known each other since we were four; she was the only one that could see through me.

I leaned back into my seat and twisted my checkered wrist band around my arm, "You know it's my job as a _friend_ to try to make you feel better. You are making it very difficult."

"I don't care." She sat up and brushed her hair out of her face. Even in the long braid she had, it still was lower than her waist, "I don't want to feel better right now." She pouted like a little girl even though she was 17 tomorrow.

I blew a few strands of stray brown hair that fell out of their clips back out of my face. I glared at her with burning jade green eyes. She just pouted and stomped off into the bathroom.

I sighed and stood up. I pulled my brown hair into a pony tail so that it was out of the way.

As I sat back down, one of the older servants came in. She smiled politely, her pepper grey hair pulled into a loose braid down her back. Though she looked nice, I wasn't too fond of her. She was the one that took all my journal entries, "We will be landing tonight." She said.

"'K." I said and stood up. I walked to the bathroom door and told Avery the news. She didn't answer but I heard a loud _Snip. Snip. Snip._ from the other side.

I forced the door open. Long strands of blonde hair lay on the floor and the princess was looking at me through the mirror with big blue eyes and scissors in her hand.

"What _are_ you doing?" I said with huge eyes.

"I got tired of my hair. I wanted it short." She said cutting her last strand of long hair. Her hair was short and spiky at the back but her bangs were the same as they were before. Though all of it was uneven, the short hair did suit her.

I walked in and took the scissors from her hand with a sigh, "You should have just told me." I said snipping it so that it was even and her bangs looked like it slanted from the back, like a bob hair cut.

Once I was done helping her clean up her hair from the floor, the ship came to a halt. I grabbed my bag and Avery did the same. The servants didn't get off with us. They were told to drop us off and head back to help with the war on our world.

They told us to head for the main plaza and find the hotel from there, and then they were gone.

Avery dropped her bags and sat down on a bench. She didn't look like a princess anymore. Her once long golden blonde hair was gone and she no longer wore her crown or dress. Instead she had on baggy black shorts with small silver patterns on the left leg and her shirt was a twilight blue color with the same silver patterns on it. On her head was a black bow that replaced her crown. Her painful high heels were replaced with glittery tennis shoes that shone rainbow in the light.

I sighed a plopped down next to her, "I don't think anyone will find us. You don't look anything like a princess now."

"Well you don't look like a princess's servant, Rae." Avery sighed.

That was true. Instead of my regular servant cloths, I had on black shorts that came past my knees with white stitching. My shirt was a black tank top that was trimmed with black and white checkers. My shoes were the same as hers just with a bright rainbow checkered pattern. I had even put blonde highlights in my hair before we had got off the ship.

"I think we should go find that hotel." I said standing up and grabbing my bags.

Avery followed more slowly as we headed down the streets. I smiled at everyone, trying to set a good impression. Though the princess glowered at everyone, which didn't help.

When we got to the hotel, Avery had to check us in, because I wasn't old enough, and we headed to our room. We got settled quickly, and then went out for a bite to eat.

I rounded a corner a little too fast and rammed right into someone. Just before I could fall, they caught me by the wrist and settled me on my feet.

"Sorry. I wasn't watching." It was a young man with beautiful blue eyes and spiky dirty blonde hair. He had a white over shirt on over a black shirt. The over shirt had checkers looping around his shoulders. He wore loose, baggy black and grey pants and black shoes.

"I-It's okay. I wasn't watching either." I blushed and looked down at my hand, "You can let go of my wrist now."

He turned a little pink and dropped my hand, "Oh, sorry."

Avery grumbled behind me, "I'm hungry."

"You look new around here. You want me to show you a good place to eat? I was just heading there to meet my friends." He smiled.

"Ummm-" I was about to reply but Avery beat me to it.

"Just take us there." She snapped with a growl.

He stepped back.

"She's a little grouchy. Things have been….. bad….. the last few days." I explained, grabbing her shoulder.

"Oh okay…. By the way, I'm Roxas." He smiled.

"I'm Avery and this is Rae." She snapped again.

He laughed, "Follow me." He said and lead us down an alley way. He took us down many alleys until it looked like we were lost. Suddenly we came up on a fence that reached above our heads and had a door. There were blankets that covered the door way.

"This doesn't look like a restaurant." I said, glaring at him.

"Of course not. I never said it was a restaurant. I just said I was meeting my friends to eat. This is our hide out." Roxas smiled and walked it.

We followed more cautiously. When we were inside, Roxas was already sitting on a couch next to a kinda big guy in a red jersey; his black hair was held back with a sweat band. A girl sat on a chair next to them with an orange shirt patterned with white flowers; she had a cute orange flower in her brown hair that brought out her green eyes. There was one other guy with kinda spiky brownish-blonde hair; he was in camo shorts and a green over shirt.

"These are the girls." Roxas said, "Rae and Avery." He told his friends, staring more at me than the others.

"We have some pizza if you want some. It's over by the table." The bigger guy said, "By the way, I'm Pence."

"I'm Olette." The girl said, pulling the flower out of her hair.

"And I'm Hayner." The other guy said, taking a bite from his pizza.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever the hell you say." Avery growled angrily and took the whole box of pizza.

I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder, "Lex." I said angrily. She spun around so fast when I said _that_ name that she almost gave herself a nose bleed. She stared at me wide eyed as I continued, "You're not being very Princess like." I whispered, "Stop being so rude. You're the one that wanted to fit in with everyone." I told her, then let go of her shoulder and plopped down on the couch arm next to Roxas.

I watched as Avery took a deep breath and set the pizza box down. Then she turned to the others with a big smiled, "Sorry for my rudeness, friends. I'm a little moody today." She smiled, "Let's start over. I'm Avery, nice to meet you all." She giggled slightly.

Roxas leaned to me, "Okay. This side of her is just a little more creepy." He laughed.

After everyone was settled, we started to talk about our lives. When the questions came around about our past life, we would say the first things that came to our heads.

Now it seemed like everything fit, even though they were just random stories popping into our heads. Avery and I were cousins. Avery had wanted to move out of her parent's house since she was turning 17 tomorrow, but she didn't want to live alone so she brought me. My parents weren't too happy about it since, of course, I was barely 15, and so they send some of our friends out to check up on us. That, at least, explained why servants would be coming in and out of our hotel.

Olette was having some trouble at home with her mother and father, but other than that she seemed to have normal life. Pence and Hayner were the same, just normal boys hanging around the town. Roxas said that had been off the world before with some organization that wanted him to join. He had met a few friends along the way and said that he would let us meet them some time. The organization disbanded when they started to have some trouble. So now he was just hanging around in this town, which we had found was named Twilight Town.

Finally I announced that we should be getting home to the hotel and the others agreed.

"I'll walk you two home." Roxas said.

"Won't your mother be worried?" I asked, dragging Avery off the couch. She was tired and didn't want to leave.

"I don't have any parents." He said, not looking at us.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said sadly, dropping Avery back onto the couch.

Avery stood up sadly. I could tell by her face that she was remembering the parents she had just yesterday, and how they were gone today.

I hugged her tightly, and then lead her on. We followed Roxas in silence all the way to the hotel. He finally spoke when we opened the door.

"I'll be going to see my friends on another world in a week. You two want to come meet them?" he asked.

I smiled happily, "I would like that." I said and Avery nodded.

We said our good nights and went to bed after a quick clean up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter, but I highly doubt anyone is reading it anyways. Hope the few people that do read it are liking it so far. I understand that I haven't added this so I will now:**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything of Kingdom hearts except for Avery and Rae and the other OC's like Hexxas. And those were actually made up by one of my best friends so I really only own Rae(Destiny).**

**Wow that was a long Disclaimer.**

Chapter 2

The week flew by. We became best friends with the Twilight Town group easily. Though I still had no idea why Roxas would stare at me for a long time. I just shrugged it off and continued on my way.

Avery seemed to be having fun, but at some times she just looked really lonely. I tried to be a friend and comfort her, but she just made everything difficult by pushing me away.

The time finally came for us to leave with Roxas to see his other friends on another world. We loaded up into a train that looked like it belonged in some wizard's castle or something.

The train was huge on the inside. And no one was on besides us. Avery had fallen asleep quickly on the empty seats of one side of the train. I just simply stared out my window on the seat across from her, until Roxas came to sit next to me.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"Just my life." I said, thinking about how much had happened in one small week.

"Oh." He got quiet, then he spoke again, "Where did you get that wrist band?"

I looked down at the black and white checkered wrist band that was around my left wrist. I shrugged, "I don't remember."

Roxas picked up his left hand and stuck it next to mine. On the same wrist was a checkered wrist band that looked exactly like mine, "I don't know where I got mine either." He smiled.

I looked at him, wondering if he was telling the truth. There seemed to be no lie in his eyes. I just looked back out the window and sat in silence.

His hand was suddenly tight and warm around mine. I looked down in surprise, then I looked at him. Roxas just leaned back into his seat and stared at the ceiling. I smiled slightly then went back to my staring.

-----

When I woke up, Avery was sprawled out across the floor in a deep sleep. She usually did that, fall asleep in a tight ball then wake up all stretched out.

I sat up to stretch and something fell from my shoulders. Roxas's white, checkered over shirt was on the floor. He must have covered me in my sleep.

I picked it up and blushed a little. I had been slowly falling for Roxas since the day I met him. I looked around a saw Roxas sitting against the door of the train. He had one knee up and his arm draped across it as he stared outside.

I got up and walked over to him. He looked up at me as I stopped next to him. I handed him his shirt.

"Thanks." I blushed.

He smiled, but instead of grabbing the shirt he grabbed my wrist. He pulled me down to him and hugged me tightly.

I turned tomato red and pushed away from him. I dropped his shirt on his lap, "I-I'm going to go find something t-to eat." I stuttered as my hair fell in front of my face and got up.

He was smiling at my red face as I walked down the cart of the train. There were vending machines at the very end. I guess they don't have any service carts, I thought.

I sighed, because I realized that I didn't have any money.

"It's okay." Roxas said from where he was sitting, "We'll be there in a few minutes."

I looked down when my eyes met his. I walked over to where Avery was sprawled out on the floor. I kicked her in the side and rolled over and mumbled. So I kicked her again.

She rolled over onto her back and sat up slowly, "What Des-" I was suddenly on the floor beside her covering my mouth, wide eyed.

Avery was suddenly fully awake. She pulled my hand off her mouth, "Sorry. I forgot. Middle names." She whispered to me.

I looked to Roxas. He was staring at is with a 'what the-?' look.

Then the train stopped. I jumped up and Roxas looked out the window. He stood up as well when the doors opened.

Avery grabbed her purse off the seat and we followed Roxas out.

"Hey Roxas!" a spiky light brown haired boy called as he ran down the walk way. Behind him ran a tall silver haired guy and a reddish haired girl.

"Hey Sora, Riku, Kairi!" Roxas called back.

They stopped in front of us, "Who are these girls?" the silver haired guy asked.

"I'm Rae and this is Avery." I told them.

"Hi! I'm Sora!" the spiky brown hair boy said, "This is Kairi, my girlfriend." He said pointing to the girl, "And this is Riku."

Avery grabbed my arm and whispered to me, "Oh my gosh! Riku is so hot! I love his blue-green eyes." She said quietly enough for them not to here.

I laughed, because I didn't really care for Riku's looks. I liked Roxas, and that was that.

"Come on! Destiny is waiting!" Kairi laughed.

I stiffened and so did Avery. That was my _real_ name! Did they know!?

"Destiny?" Lexus asked. Her voice sounded normal.

"Yeah. That's the name of the island that we live on, Destiny Island." Riku said.

"Oh." I smiled, "What a beautiful name for an island." I laughed.

"Yeah! You should see it! Come on!" Roxas said, grabbing my wrist and leading my down the walk way.

I turned tomato red again and Avery laughed as she followed him and me.

We reached this HUGE Island with trees and houses built inside of them. The mainland with the school, stores, other houses, and etcetera were just a little ways off. We had to take a small boat to get there.

"This is awesome!" I said happily. I loved islands and I loved the ocean. The air was crisp and clean and the water was a beautiful Caribbean blue.

"Are you going to stay for the day or go back tomorrow?" Riku asked Avery.

Roxas answered, "We didn't back for tomorrow. So we have to go back tonight."

"But we can always go to the main land and get some clothes." I suggested. I really didn't want to leave so soon.

"Yeah! I would love to stay the night here!" Avery said bouncing up and down, "I have plenty of money!"

"And if all else fails they can borrow my clothes." Kairi smiled.

"Then it's settled! You are staying here for the night!" Sora smiled.

--------

I looked at the small pink bikini in my hands, "Kairi!" I called from the dressing room, "I don't think this is the best thing for me! Can you pick something else!?"

I heard Avery laugh, "I told you to pick the turquoise one. She doesn't like pink."

"Fine." Kairi pouted.

Suddenly another bathing suit flew over the top of my door and landed on the floor beside me. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Soooo much better! Thanks!" I called to them. It was still a bikini, but much better than the first and it came with shorts. It was a beautiful turquoise one that tied around my neck.

I changed back into my normal clothes and came out. Avery had chosen a cute black bikini and Kairi had decided that she needed a new one and had gotten a light pink one.

"We all set?" she asked.

I nodded and we headed for the checkout counter. Avery bought all of our bathing suits happily. We headed back to the island. When a person in an alley way caught my eye.

They were wearing a black cloak. It looked kinda like someone I had seen at my old world. Then Avery grabbed her hand and yanked her, "Come one slow poke!" she laughed.

Avery was having too much of a good time for me to tell her of the cloaked figure. Plus, when I turned back to look, they were gone.

-----------

"Oh Avery!" I squeaked, "I've never seen you in a bathing suit! You're so adorable!"

Avery was twisting her bangs around her finger nervously. Her face pink and getting darker as she stood in front of Kairi's full sized mirror.

"I feel so exposed!" She suddenly pouted, "It's not fair! I want a shirt too!"

I stuck out my tongue at her. I had my bikini on, but I wore a long blue shirt over it.

Kairi laughed and ran up behind me. She grabbed the tail end of my shirt and before I could stop her, she had it off me. She threw it into her closet and shut the door, standing in front of it.

"Hey!" I yelled at her.

"Rae, if we can't have shirt then neither can you." She smiled.

I covered my belly nervously, "B-but-"

"No buts!" Avery laughed, "If I have to do this then so do you."

I sighed, "Fine."

Kairi grabbed our hands and pulled us outside after grabbing some towels. The boys were already on the beach.

Roxas was the first one to see them, "Woah!" he gasped and I could feel my face heat up.

"Someone's got a crush." Avery whispered to me.

I pushed her and she stumbled forward, she stopped just a foot away from Riku.

"You look nice." He said, smiling.

Avery turned bright red and me and Kairi laughed.

The day went by fast with everyone in the water. When we were done everyone crawled onto a tree that was growing completely horizontally to watch the sun set.

I had completely forgotten of our other home on a different world and I could tell Avery had too.

Suddenly there were foot steps behind us and a strange clicking sound. I stiffened next to Roxas; I had only heard that sound on my world.

My eyes flickered to Avery and hers flickered to me at the same time. We spun around on the tree to see many people in black cloaks surrounding us. The water had us blocked on one side and they had us on the other.

"Who the hell are you guys?" Riku jumped up and defensively pulled Lexus behind him.

Roxas did the same for me and Sora followed with Kairi.

Suddenly every cloaked figure had a long black metal thing in their hands. Guns.

One stepped out in front of the others, his hood still up, "We mean you no harm. We just want the princess and her servant." He spoke in a dull, deep voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Roxas growled.

He waved his hand to Avery and me, "Princess Lexus and her loyal servant Destiny." At the sound of our names we both stiffened, "Or do you go by Avery and Rae now." He snickered.

Riku, Roxas, Sora, and Kairi turned to us. I stepped away from Roxas at the same time Lexus did from Riku.

"Bastards." I spat as I saw Avery's eyes start to tear up, "Why can't you just leave us alone when we're finally happy!?" I yelled at them. Our friends were staring wide eyed at us now.

"Now, now Ms. Destiny." The guy smiled evil and pulled down his hood to reveal black hair that came to his chin and toxic green eyes, "Calm down. You're confusing your friends here. Did they not know you two have been lying about who you are?"

Roxas locked as with me, "Is this true, Rae?" he asked me.

I felt tears in my eyes, "It's not our fault! They told us we had to change our names so that _HE_ didn't find us!" I unlocked my tear filled eyes and glared at the black haired man, "You've probably already finished off our world and families haven't you Hexxas!? That's why you are here now! You've come here from Lexus!" I yelled. I could hear the princess gasp from my right.

"You know me so well." The black haired man, Hexxas, raised his arm. All of the cloaked figures raised their guns to point at the teens.

Then everything seemed to disappear in a black and purple smoke. Roxas had my hand and was pulling me down some strange smoggy tunnel.

We emerged from the tunnel in our hotel room in Twilight Town. I turned to see Avery or, now I could start calling her by her real name, Lexus was on her bed crying. Riku sat next to her rubbing her back and Sora and Kairi talked in hushed whispers from the corner.

Roxas suddenly pulled me by the hand into a tight hug, only then did I realize that I was sobbing uncontrollably and shaking.

"Mind explaining?" he asked me when my sobs had slowed.

I took a deep breath, "Ave- I mean, Lexus's mother and father sent us here from our world because of a war that is- or was raging there. That man, Hexxas-" Lexus let out a sob, "was the one leading the war on our home. He came from a different planet and every person that wishes not to obey him is killed. The queen and king sent us here to protect us. And since Hexxas is here and found us that means that we have nothing….to…. go back….to." I buried my head in his chest and began to sob again.

Roxas hugged me tight again, "It's okay. Everything will be okay." He said.

"So who are you really?" It was Kairi's voice from the corner.

Lexus seemed to have composed herself enough to answer, "I'm the princess, or I was. I'm Lexus and my middle name is Avery. Destiny's middle name is Rae; she was my servant from the castle. But she has been my best friend since forever." She explained.

"You name is beautiful." Roxas whispered in my ear so that no one else in the room could here. My face burned hot from the blush that filled my cheeks.

Lexus's tone suddenly grey very sharp and angry, "Roxas." She snapped, "How exactly did _YOU_ open a dark portal!?"

So that's what that smoggy tunnel was, I thought as I pushed away from Roxas to look him in the eye.

He scratched the back of his blonde head and smiled, "Well you see," he paused to twist a strand of my damp hair that had fallen into my face, back behind my ear, "I use to be a part of this dark organization. But I left it a long time ago. I can still open the portals, but I don't like to. It makes me feel like I'm being pulled into the darkness again." He explained.

"Riku use to be able to do it too, but he can't anymore." Sora explained.

I shivered suddenly. I was still in my wet bathing suit and it was freezing in the hotel.

"I'm going to take a shower." I wrapped my arms around me and shivered again.

Roxas nodded and I grabbed my clothes and disappeared into the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story started out in hopes of being a love story so I had to add this chapter. I think this chapter's cute! Tell me what yout think! Please who ever is reading this leave some kind of review! I don't care if it's says 'YOU SUCK!'. I just need to know that someone's reading it! Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Kingdom Hearts? Nah. But I do own the others like Destiny and Lexus. ^.^**

Chapter 3

Everyone staid in our hotel that night. Lexus shared a bed with me, Sora and Kairi had the other bed, and Riku and Roxas had the floor.

So when I awoke, before I had even opened my eyes, I felt someone hugging me. That didn't really surprise me. When Lexus had a nightmare she usually hugged the closest thing to her. But when I opened my eyes, I found the wrong person with spiky blonde hair.

I squeaked and jumped backwards out of the bed, "Roxas!" I yelled at him as he sat up rubbing his eye.

"What?" he yawned like nothing was wrong.

"What are you doing in _my_ bed?!" that's when I noticed everyone else was gone, "And _where_ is everyone else!?"

"Everyone went out for breakfast. No one wanted to wake you 'cause you looked to cute asleep. So I stayed with you, but the floor was uncomfortable."

I waved my hand at the other bed as he stood up next to me, "There's another bed." I growled.

He leaned down so close that our noses were almost touching. My face grew hot as I looked into his eyes, "But you were too cute and it made me want to sleep next to you, Destiny."

My blush darkened three more shades and I had to look away. I stepped back, "I'm going to go changed."

I heard him chuckle as I disappeared into the bathroom. When my hair was brushed and straightened and after I had changed, I came out. I had on my normal blue t-shirt and some blue jean shorts that came a little past my knees.

Roxas stood up from where he sat on the bed. He walked over and grabbed my hand, "Let's go get some food." He said as he led me to the door.

I planted my feet and stared at his hand around mine, "Why are you acting like this towards me?" I asked him.

"Isn't it obvious." He said as he pulled me into a tight hug, "I like you."

I gasped and pushed away from him, "But I've been _lying_ to you!"

He smiled a crooked smile, "But you only lied about part of your name and where you came from. I don't think the way you act has ever been a lie." He said and tapped me on the nose with his finger, "I like your personality and heart."

"But you've only known me for a week and a half!" I said.

"So." His answer was so short and simple that I was speechless.

I stared up into his deep blue eyes for what seemed like forever, then he leaned towards me, "What do you think about me?" he asked, his breath was tickling my face making it hard to think.

"I-I….." he waited for my answer as my face turned a darker red.

After awhile he stood up straight and sighed, "I'll let you think about it." He said.

He grabbed my hand once again and led me down the hallway to the hotel's kitchen. Everyone was finished and were just chatting now.

Lexus looked up at me, "Oh my, Dest! Do you have fever? You're all red!" she gasped.

I felt my face get hotter and looked down, letting my brown hair fall in my face.

Kairi giggled and Lexus caught on quickly and giggled too when she saw Roxas's hand wrapped around my own.

"So what do we do now?" Lexus asked as Roxas and I took our seats.

"We could always fight back." Sora said.

"And how would we do that?" I asked him, pulling my hand away from Roxas's.

"Destiny, they're the legendary Keyblade masters." Lexus said waving her hand to the three boys.

"You can't be serious!" I gasped.

Roxas laughed and scratched the back of his head while Sora leaned back with both his hands behind his head.

"You girls can go into hiding while we finish off Hexxas." Riku said.

Lexus and I were on our feet in an instant, "Hell No!" we yelled simultaneously.

"We can fight!" Lexus growled.

"Plus! This isn't your battle!" I followed up.

Riku grabbed Lexus by the waist and sat her back down, "Shhh, people are staring." He said.

Roxas grabbed my hand and sat me back down as well, but didn't not let go, "And now it's our battle too." He said squeezing my hand.

"Yeah, we are all friends now. You're battle is our battle." Sora said.

It sounded like Kairi giggled something like, 'Looks like more than just friends to me.' But I couldn't have been sure.

"It's going to take Hexxas some time to find us. So I say that we head somewhere for some training." I said suddenly leaning against Roxas.

"I say that we take off to the coliseum." Sora smiled.

"Where's that?" Lexus asked.

"On a different world." Riku said.

"What!?" I sat up as I looked to Riku wide eyed.

"Well we are the keyblade masters." Roxas said, "How else do you think we saved all the worlds? We didn't do it from here."

"Well… I don't know. I didn't think that you could still travel from world to world." I sighed.

"Even if we knew this, we still probably can't save our world." Lexus said.

"I know."

Roxas stood up, pulling me up with him by the hand, "I say that we go to Hollow Bastion to get some help from Cid and the others. They can train there too." He said.

"That seems a little smarter than the coliseum." Riku said, standing up with Lexus and putting his arm over her shoulders.

"Let us go get our stuff. We have to check out of the hotel by tomorrow anyways." Lexus said.

"Yeah." I said and started to tow Roxas down the hall.

When we were back in the room, Lexus and I packed quickly. Roxas and Riku lead us out and into a forest through a crack in the wall at the back of the city.

We walked straight through the forest, until it opened up into a large clearing with a huge abandoned mansion. Sitting in the clearing was a large and funny looking ship. Sora and Kairi were sitting in the door way of it waiting for everyone.

We loaded our stuff and got on board. Inside it was like a small apartment with a cockpit.

"Welcome to the gummi ship." Sora said and sat down at the steering wheel in the cockpit.

Riku walked over and took the co-pilot seat and Lexus took the seat behind him.

I made myself at home on the nice couch that was next to the small kitchen. I laid back so that I took up the whole couch and put my arms behind my head like a pillow. Roxas came and sat on the arm rest beside my head.

"You might want to sit up." He gave me a crooked grin, "Sora is an amazing driver." He said sarcasticly.

I sat up and Roxas sat down beside me and grabbed my hand. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, closing my eyes.

"It's going to be a four hour trip." Kairi said from the kitchen, "You two didn't have any breakfast. You want something?"

"I'm fine. I don't normally have breakfast." I yawned.

Roxas chuckled, "I'm good as well."

Kairi giggled, "Okay then." She said and walked into the cockpit and took the seat behind Sora.

Roxas leaned back on the couch and wrapped his arm around my waist, "You know you never answered my question." He whispered.

I felt my face grow warm again and I opened my eyes to glance up at him. His eyes were shut, but I could tell that he wasn't asleep.

I tried to sit up, but his arm was wrapped tightly around my waist. I grabbed his hand and pulled him loose as he opened his eyes to look at me. I crawled over onto his lap and hugged his neck tightly. He stiffened in surprise.

"I've liked you since the first day I met you, Idiot." I whispered, still hugging him.

Roxas wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me tight. I heard Lexus giggle from the cockpit and she and Kairi started to whispered. I could feel my face get hotter and Roxas chuckled again.

I let go of Roxas's neck and looked down at my hands on my lap shyly. His arms were still around my waist.

I tried to suppress and yawn, but it didn't work to well. Roxas just laughed, "We still have around 3 and half hours. You want to get some more sleep?"

I nodded shyly as he let go of my waist and I kicked off my flip flops. Roxas suddenly grabbed my waist and pulled me onto the couch so that I laying next to him.

I felt my blush darken as he let me lay my head on his arm like a pillow. I suddenly felt really sleepy. I drifted off to sleep quickly.

**POV Change!**

I turned around from where I was sitting behind Riku. I giggled when I saw Destiny sitting on Roxas lap and they were hugging each other tightly.

I turned to Kairi and leaned over to whisper to her, "Look at the love birds." I giggled and Kairi smiled widely at the two.

Then she turned to me, "I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you, Lexus." She said jerking her thumb towards the silver haired guy in front of me.

My face heated up and I covered my eyes with my bangs. Instead of looking back in front of me, I turned to see what Destiny and Roxas were doing.

They were laying on the couch now. One of Roxas's arms was draped over her side while the other one was under Destiny's head like a pillow. They were both out.

I sighed and turned back around and looked at my shoes.

I was the princess! Why did she get a close relationship so quickly!? I thought and glanced up at the back of Riku's head. I wasn't even sure if he felt the same way about me! Why did Destiny get such an easy and great life when she was my servant!?

I shook my head. What was I thinking? Destiny had always been by my side. More as a friend then a servant. And if it hadn't of been for her quick thinking on our world then I probably would have been under Hexxas's control right about now.

I looked up at the ceiling remembering when we were running to the ship on our world. I had tripped on thin air like I always had and landed hard. Destiny had spun around on her heel and yanked me to my feet. She pushed me to the side, making me fall into the bushes on my right.

I had seen her grab and rag from her bag on her hip and tie it on her head so that her hair was tucked under it. She made herself shake slightly as she pointed down the street in the opposite direction that we were heading.

A man in a black cloak glared at her and she looked down. He back handed her and she hit the ground, then they ran in the direction that she had pointed.

It had angered me so bad to the point that I was shaking when I stepped out of the bushes. She just smiled her smile that would fool everyone but me and said, "I'm fine as long as you're fine."

"Lexus?" I looked up to see Riku's blue-green eyes. I jumped backwards because of how close he was to me.

He laughed and sat back, "You looked like you were day dreaming or something." He said.

"I-I was just remembering my planet." I told him.

"Oh…" He looked at me like he wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

My eyes glanced back to my best friend, who was still asleep on the couch with Roxas. I sighed and looked back at my shoes.

Riku leaned forward and grabbed my hand, "It will be okay." He said awkwardly and I saw his face turn a little pink.

"My life sucks." I whispered, "I wish I was never born."

"Hey, don't say that." He said very seriously.

"Shut up!" I snapped at him angrily, and then suddenly felt bad.

Sora hit a button and got up, "I put it on auto pilot. We're going to go take a nap too." He told us and he and Kairi headed into a door on the other side of the kitchen.

Riku sighed and yanked me up by my hand. I was now sitting on his lap, looking out the front window of the Gummi Ship.

He hugged me tightly, "Maybe I can make it better." He said, laying his head on my back.

Then everything was quiet except for the slight sound of the Gummi Ship flying. I turned my head so that I could see his face. He was sleeping soundly.

I was glad that his seat was close enough to the wall for me to lean my head on it, because sitting up straight and sleeping would have gotten really uncomfortable.

I laid their until I drifted off to sleep.

**_______**

**I though having Lexus's POV would help you better understand her. At least she's got Riku ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**When I started this chapter, I felt the need for someone else. So there is a new OC! She is based off my bestest friend in real life! Without her, I would have never learned to write! Thanks bunches mi amiga Omi!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I really owned Kingdom Hearts, do you think I would be sitting here writing fanfics?? Lol ^.^**

Chapter 4

Something shook me lightly. I mumbled a little bit tried to shake whatever it was off my arm.

So whatever it was shook me again. I moaned and rolled over so that I could bury my head into whatever it was behind me. Whatever it was, it was warm.

Whatever I was cuddling up next to, it chuckled lightly and shook me calmly again.

My senses finally returned. I had fallen asleep on the couch of the Gummi Ship next to Roxas!

I opened my eyes as all I saw was Roxas's black undershirt, where my head was buried. I gasped and sat up quickly, almost knocking myself off the couch to the ground.

Before I could fall off, strong arms wrapped around me and hugged me tight, "About time you're awake." Roxas chuckled.

He helped me to my feet and stood up next to me, his one arm never leaving my waist. I blushed and hide my face in my hair.

"Come on, slow pokes!" Lexus was in the door way of the Gummi Ship yelling at us.

I slipped on my flip flops and Roxas put on his sneakers. Before I could leave the ship, he grabbed my wrist and turned me to him.

I looked into his eyes with bewilderment. He laughed and ran his fingers through my slightly knotted hair. He did this a few times then kissed my forehead, turning me a bright red.

"Your hair was messed up." Roxas said, then intertwined his fingers with mine and pulled me out the door.

Outside, a girl with long brown braided hair in a pink dress waited. The rest of my friends were gone.

"Hey Arith." Roxas waved to her, with the hand that wasn't laced with mine.

"Hello Roxas." She said politely, "The others are waiting for us at the house." She smiled.

She walked up to me, "Hello. You must be Destiny. I'm Arith." She said and held out her hand.

I shook her hand, "Nice to meet you." I smiled.

She nodded then beckoned for us to follow her. Arith lead us around the corner and down the street until with came to an open door.

We walked in to the sound of laughter.

A black haired ninja girl was sitting on a table kicking her feet, a man with long brown hair and a scar across his face leaned against the wall next to her, and a blonde haired man with a cigarette typed on a computer.

"About time!" Lexus huffed and I laughed.

"Destiny, I'd like you to meet Yuffie," Sora pointed to the ninja and she waved, "Leon," he pointed to the scarred me, who nodded to me, "and Cid." He said pointing to the man at the computer.

"Nice to meet cha' kid." Cid smiled.

"Same." I smiled, "Nice to meet you all."

"I hear you are here for some training, right?" Leon asked Lexus and she nodded.

"Well it turns out that this new girl just showed up!" Yuffie laughed, "She just came out of nowhere! But she's such a great fighter! I bet you will all be great friends!"

"She should be here soon." Arith smiled.

"I should be here right now." A voice said from the door, "Look how girly you've become! You're all lovey dovey with Spikey!"

I spun around to the voice, wide eyed. Roxas just looked at me like I was crazy, then his eyes followed my gaze to the door.

A tall girl with long brown hair that tied back into a loose pony tail stood in the door way. She had on long black shorts and a dark blue tank top. She had black fighting gloves on her hands and black fighter's boots.

She smiled at me with gleaming green eyes, "Been a long time, ain't it sis?" she said throwing me the thumbs up.

"Omi!" I cried, letting go of Roxas's hand to run to her. I could feel the tears in my eyes and I jumped on my tip toes to be able to hug her correctly.

"Hey. Hey! HEY! Dest! You know I don't like hugs!" she grumbled, but didn't attempt to push me off.

I stepped back and locked my bright jade green eyes with her darker ones, "I thought you would have died on our world!"

"Nope." She said, patting me hard on the back almost knocking me over, "You should know I don't die that easily!" she laughed, but I could hear sadness in her voice.

"You know each other?" Leon asked.

"You two almost look like twins." Arith laughed.

Lexus laughed, "Naomi and Destiny ARE twins." She said.

"What!?" the whole group turned to us with widened eyes.

Naomi smiled and gave them a peace sign while I just scratched the back of my head.

"But Naomi's so much taller than Destiny." Yuffie pointed out.

"I grew faster." Naomi laughed.

I hugged Omi so that she had to bend down to me and so that we were cheek to cheek, "But we have the same face." I smiled.

"I can tell." Kairi giggled as Naomi tried to push me away.

I grabbed Omi by the shoulders and looked at her closely, "You've grown more since the last time I saw you."

"Five ten." Omi laughed.

"How long has it been since you two have seen each other?" Riku asked.

"At least four years now." I told them.

Before anyone could ask, Naomi answer the question that was in everyone's head, "Dest decide to become a servant with less fighting and I decide to become a body guard were the action was. Since we had diverse jobs we didn't see each other very often."

"Oh okay." Roxas smiled.

"So, whose body guard were you?" Sora asked.

Naomi's smile suddenly faded and she looked to the ground sadly.

Lexus gasped, but it got stuck in her throat. She was trying so hard not to cry. Riku hugged her with a confused look.

I felt my whole body stiffen. I knew what this look meant, and it just told us what we didn't want to know.

"What? What did I say!?" Sora started to freak out.

"Naomi would have only left our world if she was sent her on another mission to guard someone. And she would only be sent on a different mission if the person she was guarding died…." I whispered.

"Oh…" Sora said, "Who was it?"

"My mother!" Lexus sobbed the answer and clung to Riku and he held her tight.

I saw Naomi's eyes shut tight and her hands that were bald into fist began to shake. She was remembering what happened.

**Omi's POV**

"My Queen! Hexxas and his troops have made it into the castle!" a guy with medium length black hair and crystal blue eyes called from down the hall.

"Is my daughter and her friend gone, Shono!?" the queen called back as she pulled her long golden locks of hair into a high bun on the top of her head.

"They are both safely on the ship and off the world!" Shono called back.

"Your Majesty, we must leave now!" I told her.

"Naomi, how many times do I have to tell you what my name is?" the queen turned to me, her shimmering water blue eyes staring deep into mine.

"I'm sorry Celestine." I sighed, "Now we must go."

The queen reached down and grabbed the hem of her long flowing light pink gown and ripped it to right above her knees, "Hell No! I'm not running! I'm taking these ass holes down with you!"

"Celestine! A queen shouldn't talk like that! We have to save you." I said to her.

"Like hell I shouldn't! These sick excuses for humans come to MY castle and kill MY people, so now I'm going to kill THEM! Those stupid mother Fu-"

"Okay, Okay! I get it." I yanked my black fighting gloves on, "Now I see were Lexus gets her attitude from."

Queen Celestine laughed as she drew a sword from one of the suit of armor next to her, "Let's head to the throne room where we have more room to fight!" she said to me as she kicked off her painful high heel shoes.

We turned and ran for the throne room quickly. I was the first in and I turned to help the queen.

When I turned to help her, all I saw were the doors of the throne room shutting. I saw the queen's face before she shut the door as she mouthed, 'Sorry' to me.

"NO!" I yelled and ran for the door, but she had something blocking it from the other side.

"Hexxas! You are going down today, you bastard!" Celestine's voice came from the other side and then metal against metal.

"30 against one is highly unfair, Your Majesty." Hexxas's deep evil voice said.

"I'll kill you anyways!" she roared, then metal against metal again.

Then there was a large gasped, and then a coughing sound as the sound of ripping flesh was heard on the other side.

"No!" I cried and punched the door with my fist.

Hexxas's menacing laughed echoed down the hall way, "Now we find the princess."

I spun around on my heel and raced for the nearest ship. Celestine had always told me that if she died, I must protect Lexus and my family with my life. The only thing that I could think of now, was finding the princess and my twin sister.

**Destiny's POV again**

Naomi opened her eyes slowly and looked at me sadly.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked softly and she shook her head.

"But I can tell you this." She turned to Lexus, "Your mother died a warrior, not a queen." She smiled a little bit, "You sound have heard her curse!" she tried to kinda lighten the mood.

"Yeah. Mom was always like that." Lexus tried to smile through her tears, "What about Papa?"

Naomi shook her head, "The King just disappeared. We don't know where he went." She informed us.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"King James and his body guard, Aleto, just disappeared right before the battle started." Naomi sighed.

"That's why I couldn't find him just before we were attacked…." Lexus huffed, trying to keep her tears in.

"I'm going out for a walk." Naomi sighed and turned out the door.

I turned to follow her, but then turned to look at Roxas. He smiled and waved me on. I hugged him then ran out the door after my twin sister.

__________

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it was short.**


End file.
